1. Technical Field
This device relates to load transportation machines of the small self-propelled type having a storage bucket thereon generally referred to in the industry as “power buggies”. Such devices allow the operator to transport heavy bulky loads over short distances and power dump the contents where needed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are well known within the art as power buggies designed to haul loads up to several tons. Such devices are operated by a single user and are self-contained having an onboard engine and drive capabilities. A storage bucket typically has a hydraulic dumping mechanism that is activated by the operator upon reaching the desired dump area. The controls for operation include forward and reverse with associated throttle control, brakes and storage dumping activation, all available to the operator typically from a central operation console.
Heretofore, dumping controls have been positioned adjacent the control input area and can only be activated by the operator removing their hand from the steering handle bars for activation. Such power buggies and their control features as seen in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,022, 5,360,256, 6,155,648, 6,322,151 and 6,619,754.
U.S. Pat. 4,207,022 is directed to a power vehicle for loading and transporting and unloaded heaped materials. The vehicle, a multiple wheeled frame with self-contained power source and drive assembly, has a dump hopper and scooping configuration associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. 5,360,256 discloses a container and dumping apparatus for use on a motorized vehicle with a resilient release cord associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. 6,155,648 claims a power buggy with bi-directional hand control grips.
U.S. Pat. 6,322,151 shows a power buggy having multiple controls located near the hand grips including a bi-directional twist activation hand grip association.
U.S. Pat. 6,619,754 is on a power buggy that incorporates a kill switch with other controls near the hand grips for operator safety.